A Book, a Boy, and a Kiss
by marianna
Summary: Lorelai leaves Rory alone in Star’s Hollow. Will sparks fly with Jess?
1. A Book, a Boy, and a Kiss

**"A book, a boy, and a kiss"**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the book mentioned in the following story. I wish I owned Milo and Jared, but alas that's just a pipe dream._

_Act 1. Scene 1._ Star's Hollow Connecticut. The Gilmore household. Lorelai and Rory Gilmore are sprawled on their couch, engrossed with the scrambled picture on their television screen. Lorelai sits up and leans in close to the screen. She shoves Rory's shoulder.   
  
Lorelai: Look! look! I think I see an arm!   
  
Rory shakes her head at her mother.   
  
R: Mom, it's not an ultrasound it's a-   
  
there is a knock on the back door.   
  
Enter Luke Danes holding a box of groceries.   
  
Lorelai: Look! Look it's Luke! Hi Luke (she waves her arm frantically)!   
  
Rory (shakes her head): You get exited over everything don't you?   
  
Luke: Where do you want these?   
  
Lorelai and Rory go back to watching the tv.   
  
Luke: Where do you-good God Lorelai what are you letting her watch? I know you have unconventional parenting methods but-   
  
Lorelai and Rory (in unison): It's the first half of the Chinese Ping-Pong tournament finals.   
  
Rory (tucking a piece of hair behind her ear): We don't get the channel, but we really-   
  
Loralei: Wanted to watch.   
  
Luke sets the groceries on the stairs and shakes his head.   
  
He exits.   
  
Lorelai and Rory (in unison): Bye Luke!   
  
Fade into opening montage. 

_Act 1. Scene 2._ Star's Hollow Center. Lorelai and Rory are walking to Luke's.   
  
Rory (holding her head in her hands): Why oh why did I let you talk me into watching part two instead of reading my Trollope?   
  
Lorelai (loops her arm with Rory's): Because you love me.   
  
Rory: But you do realize that I have to read those pages don't you?   
  
Lorelai (pouts): Can't you do that on the bus tomorrow morning?   
  
Rory shakes her head.   
  
R: Mom I have to read 138 pages!   
  
Lorelai: So... you read fast?   
  
Rory: I can't do that.   
  
Lorelai (snaps fingers): I got it! You can read the pages when we get back tonight and the rest on the bus tomorrow!   
  
Rory: I can't come with you today.   
  
Lorelai: B-but but you have to!   
  
Rory(hold up a book with her hand): I'm only at   
  
Madame Melmotte's ball.   
  
Lorelai (sighs): And let me guess, there's no where else you'd rather be?   
  
Rory: No, I would rather be going with you and Sookie, but I'm only at Madame Melmotte's and I really should be with Sir Felix in his mother's house.   
  
Lorelai: Which means...?   
  
Rory: Which means that I'm only page 39 and I should at least be on page 93.   
  
Lorelai frowns.   
  
L: Can't I write you a note or something?   
  
Rory: No. I have a test on the chapters tomorrow. And even if you could I wouldn't let you.   
  
Lorelai (shakes her head): You're too good. I can't believe you're my daughter. (beat) You do realize that this is the first look a like wax festival you've ever missed right?   
  
Rory nods.   
  
Lorelai looks down at Rory's watch.   
  
L: Damn. I don't even have time for a quick coffee. I've gotta get to the Inn and pick up Sookie.   
  
Rory taps her foot impatiently.   
  
Lorelai: So I take it you don't wanna walk me to the Inn.   
  
Rory shakes her head, walks into Luke's and sits at the table by the window.   
  
Lorelai knocks on the window. Rory tries unsuccessfully to ignore her and walks back outside.   
  
Rory: Yeah mom?   
  
Lorelai (waves her arm frantically): Bye Rory!!!   
  
Rory laughs.   
  
Rory: Bye mom.   
  
she walks back into Luke's as Lorelai walks away. 

_Act 1. Scene 3._ The Independence Inn. Enter Lorelai.   
  
L: So we ready to go?   
  
Sookie: Where's Rory?   
  
Lorelai: She's reading a book.   
  
Sookie: Ok, that answers the what is Rory doing   
  
question. Where are Rory and her book?   
  
Lorelai: At Luke's.   
  
Sookie: Well, why isn't she here with her book? I made mini chicken crusts! And homemade honey cakes! And chilled strawberry tea! Why isn't she here?   
  
Lorelai: Well, she's at this ball, and she should really be at some guys house-it's all a very confusing mix by a Trollope.   
  
Sookie: Oh. Because that makes all he sense in the world.   
  
Lorelai: She reading for school.   
  
Sookie: Can't she do that on the way? Or when we get back? Or on the bus tomorrow?   
  
Lorelai (shrugs): She says that she's only on page 39 and she should at least be on page 93. But I don't believe her. I think she didn't want to come because last time, she thought the fax figure of Judy Collins was real and she started talking to it and-   
  
Sookie: Did you offer to write her a note?   
  
Lorelai nods.   
  
L: She wouldn't take it. Said she had a test on the chapters tomorrow.   
  
Sookie grimaces, and looks down at her watch.   
  
Sookie: Damn. Oh well, let's go then. We don't want to have deal with traffic along with no Rory.   
  
Lorelai nods and they exit. 

_Act 1. Scene 4._ Luke's Diner. Later on that morning. Rory is at the table she was at before. She's sipping on coffee while reading her book.   
  
Enter Jess. He sits in the seat opposite Rory.   
  
Jess: Why are you here?   
  
Rory holds up her book.   
  
Jess: Where's bag boy?   
  
Rory shrugs, continues to read.   
  
Jess (raising an eyebrow): Trouble in paradise?   
  
Rory frowns.   
  
R: No, I just don't know where he is. Is that a crime?   
  
She scowls at him and goes back to her book.   
  
Jess smirks.   
  
J: What'cha reading?   
  
Rory holds up her book.   
  
Jess: Hmm. Have you reached-   
  
Rory: As boring as it is, don't ruin it for me. Because if you tell me, the remaining pages will become redundant and I won't be able to finish.   
  
Jess (strokes his chin): I was just going to ask if you'd reached the part where-   
  
Rory (voice threatening): If you keep on talking I'm gonna plug my ears.   
  
Jess smirks and opens his mouth.   
  
Rory scowls.   
  
R: Fine. You give me no choice.   
  
She places her hands Ror her ears.   
  
Jess opens his mouth again.   
  
Rory: I'm not listening.   
  
Jess: I was just going to ask if you'd reached the part where large green space aliens came down and snatched the bodies of the party goers from Madame Melmotte's ball.   
  
Rory looks up.   
  
R: Did I just hear you say large green space aliens, and body snatching in reference to 'The Way We Live Now'?   
  
Jess: I thought you weren't listening.   
  
Rory: I wasn't, but the words 'body snatching' and 'large green space aliens' pop out kind of loudly. Although I don't even think the aliens and the body snatching could make the book even remotely interesting. It took me the better part of an hour to read the first three pages of Madame Melmotte's.   
  
Jess: It took me a while to get through the ball too. Too many stuffy people y'know.   
  
Rory: I felt bad for poor Marie.   
  
Jess: Poor Marie? Poor Marie? The girl was piteous!   
  
Rory: How can you say that? It was Felix who was piteous. I suppose you were on his side.   
  
Jess: As a matter of fact-   
  
Rory: Men! You're all the same. That girl loved him. Heart and soul. It didn't matter to her that he was a bounder and a cad, because she loved him. And when you love someone you see past all their faults. You take them as they are.   
  
Breathing hard Rory stares at him. He stares back. He stands in a daze, grabs Rory's arm a drags her to her feet.   
  
Dean is walking by and sees this. He stops and stares.   
  
Jess drags Rory up the stairs. Dean begins to walk in but stops. He shakes his head and continues to walk. scene shifts to Luke and Jess' apartment. Jess pushes Rory into the apartment and closes the door.   
  
Rory (her hand over her heart): Jess what's going on? What's wrong with you?   
  
Jess is pacing, running his fingers through his hair and tugging on the ends.   
  
Jess (takes a haggard breath): Say it.   
  
Rory looks at him, confused. R: What? What Jess? Say what?   
  
Jess licks his lips and swallows.   
  
J (voice cracks): You-you said that when you you loved someone you looked past all their faults and...and took them as they were.   
  
Rory nods.   
  
R: And? Is that why you dragged me up here? She starts to walk past him but he grabs her arm.   
  
Jess: I-I-   
  
Luke pounds on the ceiling.   
  
L: JESS!   
  
Jess takes a step towards Rory.   
  
Luke: JESS!   
  
He begins to walk towards the door.   
  
Rory: Jess, what is it?   
  
She touches his arm.   
  
Jess breathes deeply, spins around and kisses her. 

_Act 1. Scene 5._ Afternoon. The Connecticut look alike wax Fair.   
  
Lorelai: Look! Oh my God it's Kevin Bacon from Footloose.   
  
Sookie laughs.   
  
They turn a corner and Sookie stops walking.   
  
S: Oh good Lord it's the King.   
  
She places her hand over her heart.   
  
Lorelai (grins): Don't let Jackson here you talking like that. (she looks around) Where is Jackson by the way.   
  
Sookie rolls her eyes.   
  
S: He's probably back trying to figure out how the air is lifting up Marilyn's dress from 'The 7 Year Itch'.   
  
Lorelai laughs.   
  
L: What do you think we should bring back Rory? It's gotta be great.   
  
Scene shifts to Rory and Jess kissing passionately. Jess fingers are tangled into Rory's hair.   
  
Lorelai (v/o): She probably hasn't moved from that table in Luke's all day.   
  
Scene shifts back to Lorelai and Sookie in he gift shop. 

_Act 2. Scene 1._ The Gilmore Household. Evening. Rory is pacing. Enter Lorelai from the front door. She is carrying 4 shopping bags.   
  
Lorelai: Hey babe!   
  
Rory lifts her hand limply.   
  
R (trying to smile): Hey mom. Did you have fun?   
  
Lorelai: Yeah, a blast. (she holds out the shopping bags) I bought you these.   
  
She dumps the bags on the floor.   
  
Rory (weakly): Thanks.   
  
Lorelai: Did you reach the guy's mother's house?   
  
Rory's head snaps up.   
  
R: What?   
  
Lorelai: Ror, anything goin' on?   
  
Rory: Huh? No nothing. I'm just tired.   
  
Lorelai: All that reading must've tired you out.   
  
Rory (distracted): Uh huh. Thanks for the stuff mom. I'm goin' to bed.   
  
Lorelai nods.   
  
L: Ok. See you in the morning babe.   
  
Rory nods. She walks into her room and closes the door.   
  
There is a tapping noise heard on her window. Rory opens the window and looks into Jess' eyes.   
  
R(softly): Hi.   
  
Jess: Hi.   
  
He leans forward and kisses her. They kiss for a moment until Rory pulls away.   
  
R: Jess I-   
  
Jess: Shhh. (places his finger to her lips) Let me just have this on perfect moment. Please. He kisses her again, then turns and begins to walk away from her window. Rory takes a few steps into the room and bursts into silent tears. Jess is suddenly back in the room and Rory is wrapped in his arms. 

_Act 2. Scene 2._ Lorelai and Rory's house. Early morning. Lorelai walks into the downstairs hallways and creeps to Rory's room. She silently opens Rory's door and pokes her head in. Her breath catches as she sees Rory and Jess entwined in each other's embrace on the bed (clothes on). She slips back out of the room and leans against the wall. She slides down the length of it.   
  
Lorelai: Oh my God.   
  
End of episode. 


	2. Hello's and Bittersweet Goodbye's

"Hello's and bittersweet goodbyes"  
  
Summary: R / J and L / L. The after affects of Rory  
and Jess's new relationship.  
  
Disclaimer: God I wish I owned them, but alas I don't.  
The only thing that's mine is the basic plot. The  
characters and everything else belong the WB people  
  
Act 1. Scene 1. Star's Hollow Connecticut. Early  
morning. Lorelai Gilmore is leaning against a wall  
breathing haggardly. On shaky legs, she stands and  
blinks a few times. She swallows and begins to paces  
in front of the closed door of her daughter, Rory's  
bedroom. One of Lorelai's hands is balled into a fist,  
and she is biting the nails on her other. She paces  
back and forth a few times, and whenever she ventures  
a glance up she shoots daggers at Rory's door.  
Lorelai stops abruptly hearing movement coming from  
the bedroom. She scurries into the kitchen and presses  
herself up against a wall. She peeks her head out and  
sees Rory dashing to the bathroom. Stealth like,  
Lorelai darts across the hall and peeks into Rory's  
room. Jess is still sleeping but is waking slowly.  
When he begins to stir Lorelai scurries back into the  
kitchen. A few moments later Rory hurries back to her  
room and closes the door.   
Fade into opening montage...  
  
Act 1. Scene 2. Rory's bedroom. When Rory walks back  
into the room Jess is awake but hasn't moved from the  
bed. He's reading a book from her bedside table.   
Rory (breathless): Hi.  
Jess (looks up at her): Hi.  
Rory bites her lip.  
R: Jess I-I don't want you to get the wrong idea.  
About last night.  
Jess stands. He looks around for his shoes and watch.  
Rory (touches his arm): Jess I-  
Jess flings her arm off.  
Jess: I get it. It was a...a mistake. You're happy  
with bag boy, and I'm happy with... uh...  
Rory: Shane.  
Jess: Yeah, Shane.  
He nods and smiles unconvincingly.   
He turns to leave through her window.  
Jess (over his shoulder while he is getting ready to  
climb out): Don't worry I won't tell anyone.  
Rory is by his side and tugging him back in in a  
flash.   
Jess: Wha-  
She kisses him.  
  
Act 1. Scene 3. Luke's diner. Morning. Luke is pacing  
behind the counter. His cap is resting on the muffin  
case and his fingers are tangled in his hair.  
Enter Lorelai also looking a bit pale. She sits down  
at the counter.   
Luke continues pacing. He hasn't noticed that Lorelai  
is there. He turns suddenly.  
Luke (swallows): Lorelai! Hi! Would you like some  
c-coffee?  
Lorelai looks up in a daze.  
Lorelai (glumly): Coffee. Right. Sure.   
Luke pours her a mug and sets it in front of her.   
Luke: Lorelai, I know you don't like him but I'm  
worried about-  
Lorelai (her voice raises a notch with every word):  
Your-your your nephew is... is... is with Rory! Oh God  
Rory! And how could you let him?  
Luke: What? Lorelai what are you talking about?  
Lorelai takes a large gulp of her coffee to calm her  
nerves.  
Lorelai: Your nephew and my daughter are... and she  
has a boyfriend and he has that Shawn girl although I  
shudder to call them anything but sex buddies.  
Luke (angry): Watch what you say Lorelai. What are  
Rory and Jess-  
Lorelai (inhales sharply): Don't say his-  
Luke: Whatever Rory and Jess are doing, I don't think  
you have to worry. As questionable as Jess' past might  
be, Rory has a level head on her shoulders.  
Lorelai (lifts a finger and begins shaking it at him):  
Hey don't sully the good Gilmore name of-oh. Thank  
you.  
Luke: Now do you wanna tell me what's going on?  
Lorelai opens her mouth but Rory and Jess enter and  
stop her.   
Luke (rushes out from behind the counter): Thank God  
you're ok. (hugs him) Where were you? You're grounded.  
Jess: Fair enough.  
Luke: That's all I'm gonna say-what?!  
Jess: I said fair enough. It was worth it.  
He squeezes Rory's hand and dashes up the stairs.   
Lorelai focuses her attention on Rory.  
L: Do you want to tell me what's going on?  
Rory blushes.  
Lorelai: What about Dean? At least have the decency to  
tell him.  
Dean: Tell me what?   
Ror jumps about a foot in the air and drops her bag on  
the floor.  
Lorelai: Dean. Hi.  
Dean: Hey Ror.   
He kisses her cheek. Jess is coming back down the  
stairs and sees this. He stops and watches.  
Dean: Let's go Ror. You're gonna be late.  
Rory: Late?  
Lorelai: Oh my God you're late?  
She starts to jump off of the stool. Luke holds her  
back.  
Rory: To school mom. He means to school. If we don't  
leave now we'll be late to school.  
Jess picks this particular moment to walk down stairs  
with his books.   
J: Hey Ror (he grabs her hand, pulls her towards him  
and kisses her).  
Rory glares at Jess. Dean lunges forward and hits him  
in the jaw.  
Jess lifts his hands up in defense.  
Jess: What was that for?  
Dean: You touched Rory.   
He punches Jess in the stomach.  
Dean (standing over Jess): I'll kill you if you ever  
touch Rory again.  
He turns towards the door and grabs Rory's hand.  
Dean: Let's go Ror.  
Rory looks down at Jess as Dean is dragging her away.  
  
Act 1. Scene 4. to Rory and Dean are walking to the  
bus stop.  
Dean: Rory-  
Rory: Dean-  
Dean (runs his fingers through his hair): Just let me  
get this all out ok?  
Rory nods.  
Dean: I know.  
Rory's jaw drops.  
R: H-how?  
Dean (laughs sarcastically): God Rory you let him kiss  
you. That was a pretty big tip off. I see the way you  
look at him. And the way he looks at you. At least you  
had the decency to hide it.   
Dean (lifts up her face with his hands): Rory...I  
loved you so much.  
he turns away so she can't see him tear.  
Rory: Dean, Dean I can't-  
Dean wipes the tears from her eyes.  
Dean: Shhh.   
Rory looks up at him and sniffs.  
Rory: How can you... how can you be so wonderful about  
everything?  
Dean smiles sadly.  
D: Because I love you. I want you to be happy. And if  
that's not with me then that's something I'll have to  
deal with.  
They stop walking and realize that Rory's bus has  
pulled up.  
Rory stands on her tiptoes and softly kisses his  
cheek.  
Rory: Bye Dean.  
Dean: Goodbye Rory.  
Rory turns to get on the bus.  
Dean: Hey Rory?  
Rory turns around and stares at him.  
Dean: If he ever-ever hurts you, I'll be here.   
Rory nods and smiles wanly at him. With one last wave  
she turns and gets on the bus.  
  
Act 1. Scene 5. Luke's Diner. Lorelai is slumped on  
the counter drinking cup after cup of coffee.   
Lorelai (she slams her hands down on the counter) :  
Fill 'er up again Sam.  
Luke (smirks): Is your brain so caffeine clogged that  
you've forgotten my name?  
Lorelai scowls at him.  
L: Humphrey Bogart, Ingrid Bergman: Casablanca. Sam.  
the piano player listened to everyone's problems.   
Luke (goes to pour another customer's coffee and comes  
back): Is this supposed to mean something to me?   
Lorelai throws a muffin at Luke's head.  
L: You're supposed to listen to my problems and make  
my life easier! This should be like cheers!  
Luke rolls his eyes,  
Enter Jess.  
Lorelai swivels on the stool and stares at him.  
L: You!  
Jess: Hey Lorelai.  
L: Don't 'hey' me mister!  
Lorelai: I don't know what my daughter sees in you but  
I-  
Jess (moves closer to Lorelai and drops her voice in a  
whisper): Lorelai, I love your daughter.   
Rory enters. Lorelai gasps.  
Jess: Rory means the world to me. Don't you know that?  
Can't you see it?   
She dumps her bag on the floor and run towards him. He  
takes her into his arms and kisses her forehead.  
Lorelai and Luke are now standing side by side.  
Lorelai: Just look at them!  
Luke: I thought you were against them!  
Lorelai (sniffs): As long as my daughter's happy. A  
wise man once told me she had a good head on her  
shoulders. I knew he was right.  
Luke's arm is at Lorelai's side. She grabs his hand  
and holds onto it. Luke looks at her in surprise. They  
smile at each other.  
end of episode. 


	3. Late Goodbye's and Early I Love You's

"Late Goodbye's and 'Early I love you's"  
Summary: The third in the series of, 'a Book, A Boy,  
and A Kiss,' 'Hello's and Bittersweet Goodbye's.  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. I wish I did, but I  
don't. Tear.  
  
Act 1. Scene 1. Star's Hollow Connecticut. Focus on  
the Gilmore home. Early morning (sun has yet to rise).  
Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano are lounging on the roof  
of the house snuggling and looking up at the stars.  
Jess is nuzzling Rory's neck.  
Rory: Did you know- (Jess starts to tickle her) stop!  
stop! Let me finish! Did you know that (says louder)  
when the early settlers stumbled across Star's Hollow,  
they named it Star's Hollow because you can see  
thousands of stars when it's clear?!  
Jess (laughs, and shakes his head. continues to kiss  
her neck): Nope. I had no idea. (licks his lips) Can  
we get back to more important things now?   
Rory sighs, then pulls away a little bit. She wraps  
the a blanket around herself.   
Jess: What's up Ror?  
Rory: I...I talked to Dean.  
Jess nods, and begins to pack up his stuff.  
J: How bad did bag boy want you back?  
Rory breathes deeply and exhales.   
R (she touches his cheek. he flinches): It wouldn't  
matter. I'm with you.   
Jess nods and continues to pack up is things, but sees  
the hurt look on Rory's face. He pulls her into his  
arms and kisses her forehead.   
Fade into opening montage...  
  
Act 1. Scene 2. Lorelai and Rory are walking to  
Luke's. Lorelai is watching a portable tv. Rory is  
steering her, so she won't crash.  
Lorelai: Ok, ok, ok! GO! GO! GO!  
Rory: Mom, you sound like your a cheerleader.  
Lorelai: Didn't I tell you I almost went down that  
road once?  
she slips the tv into her purse and wraps her arm  
around Rory's shoulders.   
L: I was young. Much younger than you, and I was still  
impressionable. Your grandmother convinced me to go to  
cheer leading tryouts. (she pauses dramatically) I was  
all set to go. I had my little bag, and my little  
pom-pom's. I tripped and fell and I broke my ankle.  
Some say I did it on purpose, but I wasn't that  
devious in those days. It was fate.  
Rory: Sure.  
They arrive at Luke's and Lorelai holds the door open.  
L: How'd that test go?  
Rory plops down into a chair.  
R: Which one? I have at least 4 a week so you have to  
specify?  
Lorelai: The...the...the ball one!  
Rory: The ball one, the ball one...oh! The test on  
'The Way We Live Now'. It went fine. Jess helped me  
study being as it is that he's one of the only people  
in the world whose read the book.   
Lorelai frowns.  
L: Right Jess.  
Enter Jess.  
Rory: Speak of the devil.  
Lorelai: Do you mean that literally?   
Jess kisses Rory's cheek. He slides into the seat next  
to her.   
Jess: What's up?  
Rory (smiles): Not much. Mom was just asking about the  
'The Way We Live Now' test.  
Jess: How did that go?   
Rory: Pretty well, considering.  
Jess (twirling a piece of her hair around his finger):  
Considering what?  
Rory blushes and kicks his discreetly under the table.  
R: You know...  
Jess (turns to face her, trying not to laugh): No I  
don't know Ms. Gilmore.   
Rory laughs  
R: You are impossible! You do too know what I'm  
talking about!  
Jess (crosses his arms, still trying to keep a  
straight face): Now who sounds like they're 5? I do  
not.   
Rory stands and trys to walk by him to refill her  
coffee cup. He pulls her down into his lap. Rory puts  
her arms around his neck and they begin to kiss.  
Lorelai: Some service here please?! This young man is  
mauling my daughter!   
Luke walks over, coffee pot in hand.   
L (shakes his head disgustedly): Get off each other!  
Get off each other!   
Jess gets up with Rory in his arms and sets her down  
in the chair. He kisses her forehead.   
J: I'll see you later, 'kay?  
Rory nods. Jess kisses her softly.   
Jess: Bye Ror.  
Rory: Bye.   
Lorelai (pushing her plate slowly away from her  
reach): I think I just lost my appetite.  
Rory: You've seen me and Dean kiss a million times.  
Lorelai: That was not kissing, that was slobbering.  
You were joined at the lip, you were-  
Rory: Stop any time.  
Lorelai: I now see where the attraction lies. Were you  
and Dean ever this hot 'n heavy.  
Rory: I'm not discussing this with you mom.   
Lorelai: Ok, ok. So don't discuss it with me.   
Rory looks down at her watch.  
Rory (her pager beeps): Mom I hate to leave you,  
especially when you don't have nearly enough details  
about my love life, but my...  
She stops and looks down at her pager. Her face goes  
white.  
Lorelai: Ror? What's going on?  
Rory (faces her pager to her mother): Dean.  
Lorelai: Dean?  
Rory: A couple of months ago he agreed to come to  
Chilton for a day for the exchange program.   
Lorelai: So? He'll back out. Everything will be fine.  
Rory: He can't. I need him to come for my project.  
I'll get an incomplete if he doesn't come.  
Lorelai: Then go, go!   
Rory exits the diner.  
  
Act 1. Scene 3. The bus stop. Dean is sitting at a  
bench, waiting Rory.   
Rory: Hi.   
Dean doesn't look at her.  
Rory: Listen, you don't have to do this. I'll get  
someone else.   
Dean shakes his head.  
D: I'll do it because I said I would.   
Rory: Thank you.  
The bus arrives and they board it together. Jess is  
walking by and witnesses this. He shakes his head and  
walks away.  
  
Act 1. Scene 4. Chilton. Rory slips on the last step  
and Dean grabs her arm to steady her. He looks down at  
her wrist and notices that his bracelet is gone. He  
sighs. Rory also looks down and bites her lip.   
Rory: I-I'm sorry.   
Dean: You've already said that.  
Rory: But Dean, I still mean it. I really did love  
you.  
Dean: Then why are you with him?  
Rory: Because...because...  
Dean: Rory, you don't even know why.  
He walks away from her and into the school.  
Rory stops sadly and thinks of Dean's last visit to  
Chilton. Her eyes begin to tear as she follows him  
into school.  
  
Act 1. Scene 5. Luke's Diner. late afternoon. It's  
empty except for jess. Rory enters exhausted, and  
dumps her bag on the floor. Jess is behind the  
counter. He looks at her but doesn't say a word.  
Rory: I'm so tired.   
Jess: That's nice.  
Rory: What's wrong with you?  
Jess: Nothing. What's wrong with you?  
Rory: Jess, what's wrong?  
Jess: I saw you with him.   
Rory: With-with Dean?  
Jess: Yeah. You didn't like your decision so you're  
going back to him?  
Rory: No! It was a thing. For school. He'd already  
promised to do it for me. It doesn't mean I love you  
any less. And if you think that...  
She turns to walk away.   
Jess jumps over the counter and grabs her arm.  
Jess: You love me?   
He doesn't wait for a response he just grabs her and  
kisses her.  
End of episode. 


	4. Dogs, Coffee, and Confessions

'Dogs, Coffee, and Confessions'  
Summary: More Jess/ Rory lovey-dovey ness, a little  
bit of Lorelai and Luke.   
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to  
the Wb. I'm just borrowing them.  
Author's note: It's a bit shorter than the other's but  
still has my unique writing style and charm. Heh.  
There's a tiny part about the holidays, which could be  
construed as religious. I don't mean to offend  
anybody.   
  
Act 1. Scene 1. Star's Hollow Center. Rory Gilmore and  
Jess Mariano are walking through town arm in arm. The  
song 'Learning To Breath'- Switchfoot is drowning out  
all sound. Jess leans over and says something to  
Rory. She laughs and swats his arm. Jess sees  
something in the distance and steers Rory away  
nonchalantly. Rory doesn't think anything of the  
sudden change and continues to walk with him. As they  
get into Luke's Jess looks once again over his  
shoulder and sees what he saw before. Dean. Kissing a  
girl. Seeing Rory starting to look out the window he  
leans across the table they're sitting at and kisses  
her.   
Fade into opening montage...  
  
Act 1. Scene 2. The Independence Inn. Morning. Lorelai  
Gilmore is standing behind her desk looking through  
folders. From a distance, Lorelai as always looks calm  
and serene. Closer inspection proves Ms. Gilmore is a  
nervous wreck.   
L: Michel! Michel! Michel!  
Michel (walks out of the kitchen a look of disgust on  
his face): Yes?  
Lorelai: Where are the forms for the Pedigree's dogs?  
Michel: Dogs? What dogs? You cannot be serious that  
dogs will be coming into this inn?  
Lorelai (takes a calming breath): Yes Michel dogs. Not  
even dogs really. Puppies. Little puppies. Without  
sharp teeth. Or-  
Michel: Stop! (he walks away) Dogs! In my inn! The  
nerve.   
Lorelai shakes her head at his retreating form.  
  
Act 1. Scene 3. Lorelai walks into the kitchen of the  
inn to talk to Sookie.  
L: Sook, (her head in her hands, her elbows leaving on  
a metal counter) you know that the dogs are on their  
way?  
Sookie nods.  
Lorelai: well, if I can't find the release forms I  
can't let them into the Inn, and the Pedigree account  
is huge, and I can't risk losing it because of a  
stupid little form, and-  
Sookie: Sweetie?   
Lorelai: Yeah?  
Sookie: Breath.  
  
Act 1. Scene 4. Luke's Diner. Rory enters and plops  
down at a table. Lorelai walks in a minute later.  
Rory and Lorelai (in unison): How was your day?  
Rory: Horrible. Paris is making this huge deal about  
the holiday issue of the Franklin. Huge deal. Says  
because it's our year we have to make this the best  
holiday issue ever.   
Lorelai (while Rory is talking): I couldn't find the  
Pedigree dog release forms. Not for three hours. I  
searched the inn from top to bottom looking for them.  
Then Michel walks in and-  
Rory (while Lorelai is talking): So she says on the  
day before holiday break when the Franklin goes out we  
should dress up like a Christmas tree and a dreydel.  
To show diversity. Are you believing this?  
Lorelai: So I finally let those poor people in with  
their dogs. Michel almost had a heart attack. (beat)  
A christmas tree and a dreydel? Isn't that a bit  
overboard just for a holiday issue of a high school  
newspaper?   
Rory: Paris is crazy. (beat) So Michel really went  
nuts with dogs.? Hid the papers and everything?   
Lorelai: And everything. He said he'd never set foot  
in the inn again. Of course since he gets paid  
tomorrow I assume he'll be there bright and early.   
Rory nods.  
Enter Jess walking down the stairs. His face lights  
when he sees Rory.  
Jess: Hey (kisses her forehead) I was just thinking  
about you.  
Rory (kisses his cheek): You should always be thinking  
about me.  
Jess (puts his hand over his heart): Always.  
Lorelai: Spare me will you? God you two really need to  
get a room. Wait-no. No. No. Please. Make out in  
front of me all you want. No room will be gotten.  
Understand?  
Rory: Understood. Understood. We won't get a room.   
Jess leans over and kisses her.  
Lorelai: Ok-go out and take a walk. Not a room. A  
walk.   
Rory and Jess (in unison): A walk. (they link their  
arms)  
Luke walks over with a pot of coffee.  
L: How can you let them-  
Lorelai (waves her hand): They're young. And in lo- in  
lust. They need a little freedom. And if I have to  
witness another moment of lovey-dovey ness I swear I  
will puke all over this nice table.   
Luke: I would really appreciate it if you didn't.   
Lorelai: I'll try not to, but you've gotta keep those  
crazy kids away from me!  
Luke (fills her cup with coffee): I'll try. But do  
you see them? Kissing here, kissing there. It's  
disgusting.  
Lorelai downs her coffee and pinches his cheek.  
L: One day Luke, you're gonna find that girl. And  
you're gonna wanna hold her in your arms and never let  
her go.  
She smiles, pushes her chair in and exits. Luke  
watches her leave and shakes his head.   
Luke (under his breath): I've already found her, she  
just has to see me.   
end of spisode. 


	5. Love, Gilmore Style

'Love, Gilmore Style'  
Summary: A little bit of Dean and Rory but ulimately  
lots of Rory and Jess.  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Act 1. Scene 1. The Gilmore home. Morning. Rory  
Gilmore is sitting at her window staring at the rain  
falling outside. She is holding a bracelet in her  
hands and rubbing the smooth metal part with her  
fingers. Lorelai Gilmore steps into the doorway.  
L: Mornin' babe. Why the dank and dark?  
Rory turns to face her mother. He cheeks are wet with  
tears. Lorelai walks to her.  
L: What's wrong? (she wraps her arms around Rory)  
Rory: I-I (sniff) I saw Dean with another girl. [take  
note that she says 'another', not 'a']  
Lorelai: And? You're with Jess. What should it matter  
to you what Dean does?   
Rory looks out the window and sighs.  
Rory: I don't know. I just never expected him to...  
Lorelai: Get over you? Honey you can't keep on doing  
this to him.  
Rory: Doing what? I haven't even talked to Dean since  
he came to Chilton.   
Lorelai: Rory, that boy would do anything you asked  
him to. I just thought you were happy with Jess.  
Rory: I was-I am. But seeing him with her...  
Lorelai (groans): Honey I'm not going to tell you what  
to do. But-and you can never ever tell him I said  
this, but you have a good thing with Jess. I haven't  
seen you smile this much in a long time.  
Rory (pulls up her knees and rests her chin on them):  
But what if I made a mistake?  
Lorelai shrugs. She leans over and gives Rory another  
squeeze.  
  
Act 1. Scene 2. Star's Hollow. Later on the following  
morning. Rory and Lorelai are walking to Luke's. Rory  
still looks a bit pale but she looks better.   
Rory (sitting down): I'm so glad today is Saturday.  
(stretches her arms above her head)  
Jess enters behind her.  
J: Me too.  
He kisses the back of Rory's neck. she shivers.  
Jess: Ror? Everything ok?  
Rory nods tightly.  
R: Uh huh. I just didn't sleep well is all.  
Lorelai shoots Rory a sympathetic glance, and stands.  
L: I'm just gonna go to the counter. Give you guys a  
minute.  
Jess (raises an eyebrow): What's going on with your  
mom Ror?  
He touches her shoulder and she stiffens.  
Jess: What's going on with you?  
Rory: With me? Nothing. Everything. I don't wanna talk  
about it.  
Jess: No? Ok. I guess I'll talk to you later then.  
He gets up and begins to walk away.  
Rory (gets up and follows him): Jess wait. (she  
touches his arm)  
Jess: Let's take a walk ok?  
Rory nods and signals to Lorelai who nods.  
  
Act 1. Scene 3. Star's Hollow. Mid morning. Jess and  
Rory are walking outside and it begins to snow.   
Rory (looking up at the sky): Mmm. I love the snow.  
Jess: I-I love-  
Rory (oblivious to the fact that he was going to say  
something): I love the whole winter season. Especially  
Christmas. Christmas at Luke's is always a blast. And  
then we go to the inn and-  
(while she's been talking Jess has been trying to  
figure out how to say what he wants to say)  
Jess: Rory.  
Rory: What?  
Jess (leans in and cups the back of her head): I love  
you.  
He leans in and kisses her.  
She worms her way out of his embrace and puts of few  
feet of distance between them.  
Rory (touching her lips): What did you say?  
Jess (smiles sheepishly (thinking she wants to here  
the words again because they make her happy)): I love  
you Rory Gilmore.  
Enter Dean who is walking by with his arm around a  
girl.  
Dean: That your first time saying it? Don't be  
surprised if she doesn't return the sentiment.  
Jess glares at Dean, but remains silent. He looks at  
Rory. She can't look him in the eye.  
Jess (after Dean and the girl have left from earshot):  
I can't believe this Rory! You kiss me at a wedding.  
And I think oh, ok, it's a fluke. And I try and get  
over it. Then you come to me and ask why I'm not over  
it. And then, and then you let me kiss you. And you  
tell me you love me, and you make me love you. Then,  
you... you make me happy. No other person has ever  
made me happy. Made me want to get out of bed the  
morning. Just you.   
Rory: Oh Jess I-  
Jess (sounds dangerously near tears): No, God dammit  
let me finish! I love you. I wanna spend my... I love  
you. And the only reason I pestered you when you were  
with... him was because you and I fought so well.   
Because I was drawn to you, and you felt the same way.  
But now... I can feel something's not right. So do  
whatever you want Rory. Reassess our relationship,  
your relationship with him, but don't expect me to  
wait along 'til your done. I've waited long enough. I  
fought for you. But the battle isn't mine to fight  
anymore. It's not his either. It's yours. I'll be at  
the diner til closing. I won't be there if you come  
any later. If you're there, then things will go back  
to normal with us. If not, then it's been a fun fling.  
He turns and walks away. Rory bursts into tears.  
  
Act 1. Scene 4. The Forester Home. Evening. Rory is  
standing on the front steps of the house. She rings  
the doorbell. Dean opens the door.  
Dean: Rory. What are you doing here?  
Rory (looking down, shuffling her feet from side to  
side): Can I come in for a second?  
Dean holds open the door and Rory ducks under his arm.  
D: So...what brings you here? I figured you'd be with  
him.  
Rory (tucks a piece of hair behind her ear): You know  
he says that in the exact same way?   
Dean: Why are you here?  
Rory (swallows): I saw you with that...that girl.  
Dean: And?  
Rory: And I got jealous ok? Because it hurt that you'd  
gotten over me that quickly.   
Dean: You seemed to get over me pretty quickly.  
Rory: Dean, I'm sorry I hurt you. But I don't know  
what to do. Everytime I see you with that girl...  
Dean: Rory...  
He kisses her.  
Rory pushed him off.  
R: WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?  
Dean: You were asking for it Rory.  
Rory: No, no I wasn't. I came to you with a problem. I  
thought you were my friend.   
Dean: You don't tell a friend that you might still  
have feelings for them when they're trying to get over  
you. Because I'm not over you Rory. I don't think I  
ever will be. I can see now I was wrong. You belong  
with him. Or maybe not. But you don't belong with me.  
Rory nods, as if just realizing something. She runs  
out of the house and looks down at her watch.   
  
Act 1. Scene 5. Rory is running through town to get to  
Luke's. When she arrives there it's closed. With tears  
running down her cheeks she slumps in front of the  
door. Jess walks from behind and sees her.   
Jess: We're closed.  
Rory looks up at him and sniffs.  
R: I guess I'm too late. I ran as fast as I could.  
I...  
She starts to sob uncontrollably.  
Jess sits down next to her. It begins t snow.  
He holds onto her hand, and kisses it.  
Jess: Ror, I would've waited days for you to come, if  
I only knew that you would.   
Rory: God I've messed things up haven't I? I  
understand if you don't want to...  
Jess wraps his arm around her shoulders.   
Jess: Rory...  
Jess leans over and kisses her softly.   
Rory: I...I oh God Jess!  
Jess (whispers): Rory I can't ever let you go.   
Rory (disbelieving): What?  
Jess: I love you.  
He kisses her.  
End of episode... 


	6. Dashed Dreams, and Meet and Greet's

'Dashed Dreams, and Meet and Greet's'  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just love the show.  
  
Summary: It's time. That's all I'm saying.  
  
Act 1. Scene 1. The Gilmore Home. Lorelai, Rory, and  
Jess are watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate  
Factory. Jess' head is on Rory's thigh, and her  
fingers are tangled in his hair.  
Lorelai (sitting on the floor with chin propped on her  
knees): I think it's time.  
Rory: Did your water break mom?  
Lorelai (throws a pillow at Rory): Shut up no. I think  
it's time for Jess to... (music does scary dun dun dun  
thing) my parents.  
Rory (gasps and looks at Jess who lifts his head up a  
bit): You want him to meet Grandma and Grandpa?  
Jess (in unison with Lorelai): What's the big deal  
Ror? I'd love to meet your family.   
Lorelai: I've covered for you these past two weeks.  
I've told them you were busy with school. With the  
Franklin. That made dad pretty happy since he was on  
the Franklin staff himself, but your Grandmother saw  
right through that. Asked of you were with um... (she  
looks at Jess)  
Jess: It's all right Lorelai.  
Lorelai: So when I told them no, they of course asked  
why, and that maybe they should invite his parents  
over for dinner so they could meet them and get to  
know them better. I had to tell them something.  
Rory (head in her hands): Please tell me you didn't  
tell them that Dean got into a horribly disfiguring  
accident, lost a couple of inches and now answers to  
Jess.   
Lorelai (snaps her fingers): Almost.  
At the horrified look on Rory's face, and Jess'  
laughter Lorelai bites her lip.  
Lorelai: What I said, was that you and Dean weren't  
seeing each other anymore and that you and Jess, we're  
now, ahem, an item.   
Rory: An item? Please tell me you didn't use that  
word.  
Jess: You ashamed of me Rory Gilmore?  
Rory (laughs, and leans over): Nope. I like you just  
fine.  
They kiss.   
Lorelai shakes her head and turns back to the movie.  
L (hopeful tone in her voice): Aren't you guys sick of  
kissing yet?  
Rory and Jess (in unison): No.  
Fade into opening montage...  
  
Act 1. Scene 2. Lorelai and Rory are walking through  
the center of town to get to Luke's.  
Rory (holding up two Polaroid's) : So do I go for the  
nice professional black, or the fun loving yellow?  
Lorelai: Rory, honey, please don't tell me that your  
worried. All three parties in involved love you.  
Rory: Don't forget Jess.  
Lorelai: I was talking about Jess too.  
Rory sniffs and squeezes Lorelai's hand.  
Act 1. Scene 3. The girls enter Luke's. Jess walks  
over to Rory and kisses her.  
Luke throws his hands up in the air.  
L: What is wrong with you two? Whenever you see each  
other you kiss. It's like oxygen.  
Jess (embarrassed, moves away from Rory): Whatever.  
Lorelai (her elbows are propped up on the counter):  
Luke, Jessie-  
Jess: Don't call me Jessie.  
Lorelai: Jessie wants to ask your permission to come  
to dinner at my parent's house on Friday.  
Jess (under his breath): On Friday, right.  
Rory: Did you not want to come? You don't have to.   
Not that I don't want you to (she touches his arm). I  
do. I do. I really do, but you don't seem like you  
want to, and my grandparents are kind of scary, and...  
Jess puts his hands on Rory's shoulders.  
J: Ror, I wanna come. I wanna sit through an  
excruciatingly long, hard dinner with your  
grandparents and do you want to know why?  
Rory: Why?   
Jess: Because I love you.  
He kisses the tip of her nose, and walks back behind  
the counter. Rory sighs happily.  
Lorelai (walks back from the counter and plops next to  
Rory): So, tell me, what did he say?  
Rory: What? Mom, you were three feet away.  
Lorelai: You were whispering.   
Rory: He said that he wants to come no matter how bad  
or boring or excruciating might be.  
Lorelai: Sounds like he's smitten. Like he said three  
little words that you're not telling me. Hmm?  
Rory: I thought you said you couldn't hear anything  
from the counter.  
Lorelai: I lied. Just wanted to see you squirm.  
Rory: You're evil.  
Lorelai: Do you love him back?  
Rory: I-I-  
Lorelai: It seems to me, if the guy says it first,  
then it means something more.   
Rory (her fingers are tangled in her hair and she's  
tugging on the ends): Mo-om, this is none of your  
business.  
Lorelai: Your my kid. Everything about you is my  
business.   
Rory: Ok, so he loves me.  
Lorelai: I believe that the last time someone said  
they loved you a break up and much wallowing  
occurred.   
Rory: Yeah well...  
Lorelai: This is different? Hun I remember that break  
up and those days of wallowing. Is there any danger  
of that now?  
Jess walks by and smiles at Rory. His face lights up.  
Exit Jess.  
Lorelai: Ok, so there isn't any possibility he could  
hurt you, but what about you hurting him?  
Rory: I-  
Jess runs back into the room holding a brown paper  
bag. He's panting.  
Rory: What's in the bag?  
Jess (smiles): It's a surprise.  
Rory: For me?  
Jess shakes his head.  
Rory: For who then?  
Jess: I'm not telling you. It has to do with Friday.   
Rory: Friday?  
Jess nods.  
J: Friday.   
  
Act 1. Scene 3. Hartford, Connecticut. The girl's jeep  
pulls up to the house. Rory exits the jeep. She's  
wearing a short plaid shirt and purple top.   
Jess (as the trio is walking to the front door): Ror,  
have I told you you look really nice?  
Rory (laughs): Yeah, but feel free to enlighten me  
again.  
Lorelai rings the doorbell.  
Jess (whispers in her ear): You look beautiful.  
The door is opened by the Gilmore srs. new maid,  
Alana.  
A: Hello Ms. Lorelai, Ms. Rory. May I take your coats?  
(she notices Jess) Oh, hello.  
Jess: Hi.  
Alana: Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are waiting.  
  
Act 1. Scene 4. The alcove off of the dining room.  
Emily is seated on the couch, and Richard is pouring  
drinks from the sidebar.  
Richard: Hello Lorelai, (more warmly) Rory. And is  
this your new young man?  
Rory: He's not exactly my new young man grandpa, and  
his name is Jess.  
Richard (rubs his chin): Well, Jess, where are you  
from? Who are you people?  
Jess holds back a snort.  
Jess: My people sir?   
Emily: Yes, your people. What do your parents do,  
where do you live...?  
Lorelai: Mom, I told you he's Luke's nephew.  
Emily: The ice man? The one who owns the diner?  
Lorelai: Yes mom. Luke.  
Emily: Well, where are his parents?  
Jess: We'll ma'am my... my mother lives in New York  
and my father died a few years ago.  
Rory gulps loudly and reaches out to hold his hand. He  
smiles gratefully at her.   
Richard: Where are you planning to attend college?  
Jess (smiles at Rory): I've applied to Yale, the  
University of Connecticut, and a few smaller community  
colleges, sir.   
Richard brightens considerably at the sound of Yale.  
R: You know, Yale is my alma mater.  
Jess: Yes Rory mentioned it. As a matter of fact, as  
Rory and I were searching through some titillating  
(Lorelai and Rory mouth 'titillating' behind his back)  
reading material, we came across this.   
He pulls a battered book out of his paper bag and  
hands it to Richard (it's in a plastic baggie)  
Rory stands on her tiptoes to see what books it is.  
Richard (puts on his spectacles): My my my. And a  
first edition too. And signed. Thank you. This will  
go perfectly in my collection!  
He walks out of the room without another word. Emily  
follows him with words of apology flying from her  
lips.  
Rory (sits on the arm of a char): A first edition? And  
signed?  
Jess nods.  
Lorelai: What were Babette and Morrie doing with a  
signed first edition of a book that my father could  
like? I thought all Babette read was tawdry romance  
novels.   
Rory: Me too. So why the secrecy? What book is it?  
Jess (fake-yawns, and puts his arm around Rory's  
shoulders): 'The Way We Live Now'.  
Lorelai: Wait a sec isn't that the book you had to  
read for school?  
Rory: Yeah.   
Jess: You mentioned that it was one of your grandpa's  
favorites. When I saw it Babette and Morrie's book  
fair I figured...  
Rory: You remembered that I said my grandpa like the  
book? (tears are in her voice).  
Jess (voice drops to a whisper): Rory I remember  
everything you say.  
He kisses her softly.  
  
Act 1. Scene 5. Star's Hollow, Connecticut. The  
Gilmore home. Rory is lying on her bed reading a book.  
The doorbell rings and Rory jumps up to get it. It's  
the mail man, Clive.  
Rory: Hey Clive. Anything special for me today?  
Clive (smiling): As a matter of fact Rory there is.  
He pulls two envelopes from his bag. He winks at her  
then leaves. Rory looks down at the envelopes in her  
hands and inhales sharply. One letter is from Yale,  
one from Harvard. She swallows and rips open the  
packet from the latter. Focus on the letter.  
  
Dear Miss Gilmore,  
We regret to inform you, we cannot accept you at  
this time. Due to your outstanding records and  
recommendations you have been placed on our waiting  
list. Good luck with your future, wherever it may be.  
Gregory Asenby, The Dean of Harvard College  
  
Tears fill Rory's eyes as she slides down the door.  
End of episode.... 


	7. Your Wish is My Command

'Your Wish is My Command'  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did though....  
Summary: The after affects of the harvard rejection  
letter  
  
Act 1. Scene 1. Star's Hollow, Connecticut. The  
Gilmore home. Late morning. Rory Gilmore is sitting at  
her kitchen table reading a letter. At first glance  
everything looks normal, but pulled closer, tears are  
viewed in Rory's eyes. Enter Lorelai Gilmore.  
L (oblivious to Rory's obvious distress): Hey babe  
what's- (notices Rory, and sits down) Rory? (voice  
raises) Rory, what's wrong?  
Rory sobs harder and shoves what she's been reading  
into Lorelai's hands. Lorelai reads over the letter  
and puts a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
L: Oh hun, I'm so sorry. I know you had your heart set  
on Harvard.  
She pulls Rory into a tight embrace. After a few  
moments, Rory pulls back a little and wipes away her  
tears.  
R: The thing is, I'm kinda glad. Not really glad, but  
kinda. This way I don't have to leave home, and it's  
basically the same education, and Yale's sill Ivy  
League, and I won't have to leave-  
there's a knock on the front door.   
Lorelai (squeezes Rory's hand): I'll get it.  
She exits and enters a few moments later with a very  
ecstatic looking Jess. As soon as he sees her he  
rushes to her side.  
J: Rory, what's wrong?   
He squeezes her hands. Lorelai smiles at them from  
behind and leaves the kitchen.  
Rory shakes her head. She's still obviously  
distraught, but is smiling because Jess is there.  
R: It's nothing. I just didn't get into Harvard.   
she points to the discarded letter on the table. Jess  
grabs it and reads thoroughly.   
J: Nothing! Nothing! Rory Harvard means everything to  
you.  
Rory (shakes her head): No it doesn't. You do.  
They kiss.  
fade into opening montage...  
Act 1. Scene 2. Rory and Lane are walking through to  
Luke's. Their arms are linked.  
L: Do you realize, that this is the first time that  
we've both had a love interest?  
Rory laughs.  
R: How about when I was with Dean... Henry?  
Lane shakes her head.  
L: You'd just broken up with Dean when I met Henry.  
You did have Tristan though.  
they enter Luke's  
Rory: Tristan?! I never even liked Tristan.  
Lane: Mmm, maybe not, but he sure liked you, and you  
did kiss him.  
Jess (comes up behind them, wraps his arms around  
Rory's waist, and rests his head on her shoulder):  
Who'd you kiss? (smiles) You'd better not be kissing  
anybody but me.  
Rory: That won't be a problem.  
she turns and they kiss. Lane shakes her head at  
them.  
L: Oh the cuteness! I wish Dave were here. Or then  
maybe not, because at any moment my mother could walk  
in. No matter that she's never been in here her entire  
life, she'd come in today for a change of pace. And  
then she'd see me with Dave and never let me see him  
again. Not that she knows I'm seeing him now, not that  
I am seeing him now. I mean what does a little kiss  
mean?  
Rory and Jess burst into laughter.  
Lane: What? Are my problems amusing to you?  
Rory (shakes her head, wiping the tears out of her  
eyes): No, no not at all!  
Jess: I find them quite amusing actually.  
Rory elbows him in the stomach, disentangles herself  
from his embrace and sits with Lane. Jess sits down  
next to her and begins to play with a strand of her  
hair. The song, 'Don't Know Why' by Norah Jones blurs  
out the girl's words, and Jess realizes with a smile  
that there is nowhere else he'd rather be than with  
Rory.  
Act 1. Scene 3. Early afternoon. Rory's bedroom. She  
is taking down her Harvard posters and banners and  
placing them ever so gently into a cardboard box on  
her bed.  
Dean (leaning against the door): What are you doing?  
Rory jumps startled.  
R: What are you doing here?  
Dean: I asked you first.  
Rory straightens to her full height.  
R: I'm not going to Harvard. It didn't seem right to  
keep all that stuff up there if I'm not even going.  
Dean: Where are you going then? Didn't you only apply  
to Harvard?  
Rory (runs her fingers through her hair): I had to  
apply- wait a second what are you doing here?  
Dean: I came to return this (he drops something on her  
bed). I don't know if you want it, but I sure as hell  
don't want it anymore.  
Rory looks at the small object he'd thrown on her bed.  
It's a picture frame with a picture of them inside.   
R: Dean I-  
Dean: Save it. You're with him, and I don't wanna deal  
with that anymore. You're happy. And even if it is  
with a loser like Jess, then there's nothing I can do  
about it. G'bye Rory.  
Dean exits. Rory plops on the bed and holds the frame  
in her hands. They'd looked so happy. She reaches in a  
drawer and folds the frame into a shirt. She places it  
back into the drawer and goes back to taking the  
Harvard memorabilia off of her walls.   
  
Act 1. Scene 4. Late afternoon/ early evening. Lorelai  
walks into Rory's room and sees all the Harvard things  
gone.   
L: Ror? Honey?  
Rory (walks into the room): Yeah mom?  
Lorelai: Love what you've done to the place. Are you  
moving out already?  
Rory: Ha. Ha. Ha. Dean said the same thing. I just  
figured (she stops at the look on her mother's face)  
what?  
Lorelai (sits on bed): I know it's been a rough  
transition but, I think you should at least be able to  
remember the name of your boyfriend.  
Rory: I do remember the name of my boyfriend. Jess. I  
wasn't even talking about him.  
Lorelai: So you saw Dean today?  
Rory nods.  
R: Yeah. He came and dropped off this (she grabs the  
picture frame from her dresser drawer and hands it her  
her mother), and asked why I was taking down my  
Harvard stuff.   
Lorelai: And you told him...?  
Rory: And I told him that since I'm not even going to  
Harvard it would seem a little strange that I keep my  
posters up.   
Lorelai: Ah.   
She hands the picture frame back to Rory.   
Rory flops down on the bed and pulls Lorelai down with  
her.  
R: So mom, say what you're gonna say.  
Lorelai: What I'm gonna say? Honey I was just staring  
at the beautiful bareness of your walls.   
Rory: 'Beautiful bareness'? Come on mom, even you can  
come up with something better than that.  
Lorelai throws her hands up in defeat.  
L: Alright! I just don't think you should take  
everything down just yet.  
Rory: Why?   
Lorelai (sighs): Do you remember the first few days  
after your first breakup with Dean?  
Rory nods.  
Lorelai: Do you remember how strong you tried to be?  
Well, hun, Harvard has been your dream for years. It's  
ok to cry. (beat) I'm sorry that was so cheesy. What  
I'm trying to say is, it's not your fault.   
Rory nods and gives her mother a hug.   
  
Act 1. Scene 5. Rory's bedroom. morning. Light shines  
through the window and awakens her. She looks up and  
smiles. All of her Harvard things are back in place.  
Rory (walks into the hall): Mom. Mom?   
Jess: Nope just me.  
Rory smiles.  
R: Well it's always nice to see you.  
Jess: I think it's better than nice.  
He pulls her down onto his lap.  
Rory: Jess, do you know when my mom had the time to  
put my stuff back up? I mean we must have gotten to  
bed at at least 4.   
Jess: She's still sleeping.  
Rory: Then who-you! You put my stuff back up!  
Jess: Rory in the time that I've known you, all you've  
ever talked about was going to Harvard, and this must  
be a huge blow. I figured going cold turkey so fast  
wouldn't be such a great idea.   
Rory hugs him tightly and reaches into his jacket  
pocket. She pulls out a pack of cigarettes.  
Jess: Rory? What are you doing? Those are bad for you.  
Rory laughs.  
R: I'm not gonna smoke them. As a matter of fact,  
neither of us are going to smoke them. For every  
poster I take down, you don't smoke a cigarette.   
Jess (smirks): And what's my reward?  
Rory (pretends to think about it): Not dying of lung  
cancer?  
Jess hugs her closer.  
J (shakes his head): Uh uh. Not enough.   
Rory: You get me.   
Jess: I thought I already had you.  
Rory shakes her head and laughs.  
R: For every cigarette you don't smoke I'll give you a  
kiss.  
J: So I don't get normal kisses?  
He pouts.  
Rory: Ok, I see that isn't gonna work... hmm... for  
every cigarette you don't smoke I'll-  
Jess: Take off a piece of clothing?  
Rory shoves his shoulder.  
Jess: Hey it was worth a shot.  
Rory (snaps her fingers): I got it! For every  
cigarette you don't smoke I'll spend that many hours  
doing whatever you want.   
Jess: So what if I don't smoke anything ever again?  
Rory: Then your wish is my command.  
Jess stands, and with Rory still in his arms, throws  
away the pack of cigarettes.  
J: How's that for a start?  
End of episode... 


End file.
